Zat Clumsy Tonks
by Happy Snow
Summary: Just because Domnique Weasley had a girly mother and a hardworking father, it didn't mean that she have to be anything like them. No slah implied AT ALL.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, not even a small part! :D_

You loved your mother and father. Really, you do. But you also did hate the fact that they don't understand you a tiny bit. Nobody does. You suppose this is what happens when you are the extra middle child.

Victoire Weasley was a splitting mirror image of a younger version of Fleur Weasley nee Delacour and acts exactly like her too. She was just another pretty part Veela with millions of date and boyfriends that flow like water. Which was why everyone was so surprised that she actually settled down with Teddy.

Louis Weasley took after William Arthur (Bill) Weasley and also acts like a childish version of Bill Weasley. He oftens prank others together with the rest of the self-proclaimed third-generation Marauders (not that it wasn't kind of true already) and enjoyed teasing others. However, just like his father, he could be really kind, never goes to extremes like hexing people out of his way the way the rest of the Marauders do. He's like the Remus of this group of Marauders. The nice one that keeps out of trouble.

Honestly, you think that Victoire was way too girly for your liking but you aren't going to complain about her final choice because you believe having Teddy as a brother-in-law would be cool, especially since his mother is Nymphadora Tonks and he was a lot like her (you know this because your mother is always complaining about how he was too clumsy and too colourful just like "zat Clumsy Tonks").

Frankly, you are quite curious about "zat Clumsy Tonks". All you ever heard from her mother was about how unbelievably clumsy she was and how she changes appearance too much it annoys everyone (you're quite sure it only annoys her though because everyone likes Teddy and he changes appearance all the time).

From your father, you only heard a half-told story about how the pair of them used to enjoy pranking each other and were practically partner-in-crime. He might or might not have mention that everyone in school suspected them ending up together and how he might or might not have a crush on her. He was about to launch into a particularly interesting prank which involved Uncle Charlie and why he never played for England when your mother stepped in rather crossly and said she would not have talks about dead people in her house. Dad might or might not have grumbled to you how he swore mum was jealous of Tonks ability to change appearance.

*Note to mummy if you're reading this: All might or might not are meant to be might not.

In fact, you are a tiny bit (yes just a tiny bit) jealous that Vic was marrying Teddy. You kind of did have a crush on him but it probably have to do with the fact he was so much like "zat Clumsy Tonks" whom you admired so much.

Truth be told, as much as your mother's dislike might have lead to you wanting to find out more and like this person and father's stories fascinated you, if you haven't heard so many stories of her when you entered Hufflepuff (you were surprised too) and heard about Cedric and Nymphadora (you think it is a beautiful name) that the prefects told you.

You heard of her wonderful adventures around the castle and how she actually discovered and extra tunnels which the original Marauder never knew of and only the Hufflepuffs knew this exit because she shared it with the whole house, reminding them about Hufflepuff being particularly good finders, telling them how no one needed to how good they were as long as they did know about it. You were truly glad you got into Hufflepuff, your hero's house (although technically, she only became your hero after you joined Hufflepuff).

This is exactly why when Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda Black (she uses her first name now that her husband is dead), comes over to a meet the family session with your family, you were delighted because she was Nymphadora's mother. The creator of such an amazing existence and also the person who came up with such a beautiful name. You did actually jump out of your seat and scream for joy when she told you that you reminded her of her daughter. Your mother scowls at this because she definitely doesn't like her "pressious lizzle child" being compared to "zat clumsy Tonks" but your father laughs because you remind him of his best friend as well.

You think you might want "zat clumsy Tonks" to be your mother because she would make a much cooler one than your actual mother (whatever Vic thinks) and you know it is wrong to think that way but who is there to stop you?


End file.
